zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jaisy Bohn/The Friendship of Doom
GIR is on the couch with his cupcake in his hands while in his doggy disguise. GIR''Singing: I love my cupcake, cupcake, cupcake. I love my cupcake. ''GIR drops the cupcake on the couch and picks it up, leaving a big chocolate frosting stain.'' He takes a bite of it.'' Ew! Couch flavor!' ''GIR then shoves the entire cupcake in his mouth. ZIM enters the livingroom with a mind controlling remote. ZIM: GIR, the mind controlling remote is broken again and-''ZIM gasps.'' GIR, this better be frosting! Clean it up. GIR: Yes, sir! GIR licks the frosting. ZIM: With a napkin, GIR! GIR: But it's chocolate, and I love chocolate. ZIM: ZIM sighs. I can't win with you GIR, I can never win with you. Computer: Intruder alert, intruder alert! ZIM: Ha! ZIM opens his door in his disguise. Dib is there and is burnt to a crisp because the house automatically shot lasers at him. ''Ha! How do you like my new security system Dib? I programmed it to shoot lasers at anyone who steps on my doorstep. Dib: Yeah, it's great, ZIM. Look, I've been thinking, and maybe we should put all of this enemy nonsense behind us and become friends. ''ZIM laughs hysterically. ZIM: You're kidding, right? We wouldn't be friends if you were the last big-headed kid on Earth! Dib: My head is not big! Anyway, I'm serious. Please, can we just give it a chance? ZIM: I don't know, it seems so sudden. Dib: I know, but let's try it. If you think I'm still a threat to your mission, then you can destroy me. I won't do anything to stop you. ZIM: This is going to be exciting. Dib: But you have to have a real reason! You can't just blow me up because you felt like it! ZIM: There goes that thought. Okay, fine, we can try it. Meet me behind the SKOOL tomorrow. We will begin our friendship then. Dib: Okay. ZIM closes the door. Dib's screaming is heard from outside of ZIM's house because the laser shot him again. ZIM: I hope the Earth boy gets a good sleep tonight; it's the last one he'll ever get. I have to think of a way Dib will be a threat to the mission so I can destroy him. This is going to be harder than I thought. Behind the SKOOL the next day. Dib: So ZIM, we're friends now? ZIM: Yes, very good friends. You will no longer disturb me in my mission to destroy Earth or try to prove to everyone that I am an alien. Dib: And you will stop trying to destroy me! ZIM: Very well. Dib: So, wanna come to my house and watch Mysterious Mysteries? ZIM: As tempting as that is, I can't. I have to go home and, eh...Make sure GIR didn't eat all of the sandwiches! Dib: You don't want to, do you? ZIM: Never in a billion years sad little Earth monkey! Dib: Friends don't call friends names, ZIM. ZIM: Really? Oh. Sorry? Dib: When friends apologize to friends, they make it sincere. Which means they actually mean it. ZIM: Oh, this is terrifying! I am done with this Earth friendship! Prepare to be destroyed, Earth stink! ZIM's PAK shoves out a super weapon. Dib: Whoa, whoa, whoa! We had an agreement! You don't destroy me unless you have a REAL reason you think I'm a threat to the mission! ZIM: Gah! Curse you! Dib: You can't curse me, ZIM. ZIM: Yes I can, I just did. See? I'll do it again. Curse you! Dib: No, I mean friends don't curse friends! You don't get this whole friendship thing, do you? ZIM: Not really, no. Irken invader remember? Dib: Whatever. Listen ZIM, your not supposed to call friends names, your not supposed to curse your friends, your supposed to apologize to your friends sincerely. The screen says "5 HOURS LATER." Dib: Your not supposed to destroy your friends, your not supposed to hurt your friends, your not supposed to leave your friends behind, and your not supposed to show your friends any distrust. We pan over to ZIM who is sleeping on a rock. Dib: ZIM! ZIM wakes up. ZIM: Sir! Dib: ZIM, it's me. ZIM: Oh, right. Um? What were we doing again? Dib: I'm going home. ZIM: Okay. ZIM and Dib go home. At ZIM's house. ZIM: GIR! GIR comes. GIR: Yes sir! ZIM: GIR, we have to find a reason why Dib is a threat to the mission. And quickly! This may be my one and only chance to destroy him. GIR: But he seems nice! ZIM: GIR! To the lab! In the lab, ZIM is on his computer looking up good excuses to destroy Dib. ZIM: This looks like a good one. "Destroyed my home planet." Okay GIR, we must tell this to the Dib human tomorrow after SKOOL and we must bring super weapons. And when I say we GIR, I mean me. Not so much you. The next morning at SKOOL in Ms. Bitters' class, ZIM is staring at Dib while Dib is staring at ZIM. Dib''to himself: Look at him, he thinks he can destroy me. He can think again. ZIM isn't the only smart one on this planet. ZIM[Thinking'' to himself]: I wonder what goes on in a head that big. Dib''to himself: He may be thinking something smart right now, but not for long! ZIM isn't as smart as he thinks. ZIMto himself: I mean seriously, look at that thing. It's the size of a hippo that head. ''The bell rings. Ms. Bitters: Go to lunch! At lunch, Dib is sitting at his table when ZIM comes over. Dib: What do you want space boy? ZIM: I just wanted to slip this note into your burrito. But since it's already in your disgusting belly, I thought I would give it to you unfoodened. ZIM hands Dib the note. We see ZIM literally slide off-screen. Dib opens the note. Dib: I don't know what the heck this means. It's in alien. It's in alien! Hey everybody! Look at this note my, friend, ZIM. Dib remembers the deal he made with ZIM. In his flashback. ZIM''flashback: You will no longer disturb me in my mission to destroy Earth or try to prove to everyone that I am an alien. Dibflashback: And you will stop trying to destroy me! ZIMflashback: Very well. ''Out of Dib's flashback. Dib: Gah! Dib throws the note to the floor. ZIM walks over to him. ZIM: Hurts doesn't it? Dib: Alright ZIM, what does your Irken hand writing say? ZIM: It says "Meet me in the back of the SKOOL after SKOOL." Do so, don't ask questions. After SKOOL, Dib goes to the back of the SKOOL to find ZIM looking evil. ZIM: So Dib, we meet again. Dib: You told me to come, remember? ZIM: Ah yes, I remember. Dib, I have come up with a reason of you being a threat to my mission. You have destroyed my home planet! Dib: I did not destroy your home planet! ZIM: Lies! Now, prepare your bladder for iminent release! Dib: ZIM, that's not a real reason! Dib gasps. Hey, wait a minute! You never really wanted to be friends with me! You just did it to destroy me! ZIM: Wow, despite your large head, your quite slow. Dib: My head's not big! And your not gonna destroy me! ZIM: Oh but I am. Don't you remember our little deal? If I feel as if you are a threat to the mission, I can destroy you and you will not try to stop me. ZIM laughs evilly. Dib: This isn't fair ZIM! ZIM: Life isn't fair Earth stink! Now, prepare to meet your horrible doom! When ZIM shoots the laser at Dib, Dib holds up a mirror which relfects the laser beam causing it to bounce back to ZIM. ZIM screams. The laser hits him, but only burns him the way ZIM's house laser burned Dib. ZIM: Ow. Dib: See ya ZIM. The end Category:Blog posts